


A Good Idea at the Time

by rm (arem)



Category: The New Normal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arem/pseuds/rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ill-advised, somewhat peculiar, totally against Bryan’s gay hook-up rules, one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea at the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written after the pilot, so jossed by episode 1.02.

This is not the sort of thing David usually does, but he’s had a long, bad week of the not fun type of doctoring — a baby dead in the womb, an under-40 cancer diagnosis — and he’s just cost his softball league team a game with a shitty throw to third.  He’s also a little bit drunk, thanks to a scotch to go along with the handful of beers and this _ridiculous_ guy has just offered him a blow job after not much more than an exchange of catty pleasantries about the rest of the bar’s not-nearly-as-eclectic-as-the-two-of-them-would-indicate crowd.

Basically, the whole thing makes no sense and is risky and stupid, but the guy, _Bryan_ , — with a _y_ , he’s made that very clear, — is both willing to take it to David’s house and well-dressed enough that he’s reasonably sure he’s not about to get robbed.

The small talk on the way to the main event is weird, because it’s not small talk.  It’s Bryan, alternating complements to his decor with a long prattling story about a bunch of people David doesn’t know.  As such, the story doesn’t make a lot of sense, but it’s still funny in part because it feels so non-linear to him and in part because he’s definitely drunk.

They do make it to the bedroom, but not much more.  David’s down to his briefs shoved awkwardly to his thighs and Bryan’s only loses his jacket and scarf – _oh my god_ , he’s getting blown by a guy with an ascot that he picked up in a bar after a softball game, it’s so ridiculous he can’t even ….

It’s also really _good._

“Why are you so good at this?” David mumbles, twisting his hand tight in Bryan’s hair.  He only gets a hum in response and he’s grateful for the scotch or else he’d be done right at that, and it’s nice, when he fucks up into Bryan’s mouth that the guy doesn’t go passive – he pushes back, with his lips, with his tongue, with his hands on David’s hips.

It’s the sort of head that makes him feel like even if he’s the biggest loser in the greater LA area this week, that he must have done something right just once in his life to get a respite like this.

Bryan lets him come in his mouth too, and swallows, and David supposes if he’s going to be damned for not being a good, safe, responsible doctor he might as well be all in – at least as least as far as blowjobs with strangers go – and he digs his fingers into Bryan’s shoulders, urging, begging him up the bed because he really, really, more than anything, needs to make out with him _right now_.

Bryan laughs into it, gently and surprised, and that’s strange too, because really David’s been expecting an unkind remark, a quick departure.  He doesn’t even know what the guy _wants_.

“I don’t normally do things like this,” is what David blurts out instead of anything useful.

“Please tell me you’re not straight with a homosexual hobby on the side because let me tell you, you’re cute, but not that cute.  You have to be model cute for me to let the whole vague pretentions of heterosexuality thing go.”

David laughs, actually rolling around on the bed with his briefs still trapped around his thighs and this mostly-dressed not-quite Ken doll smirking at him _kindly_. 

“I think I’m offended,” he finally manages to get out.

“That I’m worried you like pussy or that you’re not _that_ cute?”

“You’re a horrible human being,” David says, still laughing, weirdly fond.  “What do you want?”

Bryan blinks at him in surprise.  It’s incredibly disconcerting.

“What?”

“I – “

“Oh my god, I wouldn’t have let you into my house if I didn’t want to reciprocate.  _Please_ get naked and tell me how I’m not cute again.”

Bryan smiles, and it’s genuine.  David realizes all his smiles, despite the too white teeth and the way too precise tan, have been just as genuine.  It’s weird.  And unsettling.

“All right,” Bryan says, casual, pleased, but still clearly startled.  “You’re good, you know,” he says as he retreats back across the bed to stand and unbutton his shirt.

“At _getting_ head?” David asks incredulously, finally finding the energy to get rid of his briefs.

Bryan shakes his head, not to answer, but to ignore the question.  “You know, I’m going to give you my number and you’re going to take me to coffee in about… three days.  It’s going to be awkward, ill-advised, and against the gay hook-up rules,” he says as he shucks his pants off and then picks them up by the cuffs, shaking them out and making sure their very classic ’80s preppy creases are just so before slinging them over the chair by the window in David’s bedroom.  “But my gut says you’re a good story, and I’m usually right about these things,” he concludes before sitting, naked, on the edge of  David’s bed and crossing his legs primly.  “So what do you do?”

David goggles, at the monologue, at the posture, at the entire thing.   “I’m a doctor, and you’re _insane_ , and… just… get over here.” 

He sits up to drag Bryan into another kiss and wonders how, exactly, something this amusing is going to find a way to end in tears.


End file.
